The Storm
by Erika2392
Summary: Riley's parents and Auggie are at Amy's and Alan's for the weekend while Riley is at home finishing her project. A winter storm approaches leaving Riley alone with no power until a certain blonde hair boy stops by.


**Summary:** Riley's parents and Auggie are at Amy's and Alan's for the weekend while Riley is at home finishing her project. A winter storm approaches leaving Riley alone with no power until a certain blonde hair boy stops by.

* * *

Riley was finishing typing her last paragraph from her essay she had to write about _The Great Gatsby._

Yesterday, Cory and Topanga told Riley that they're all going to visit her grandparents for the weekend. But Riley said if she can she stay home and finish her paper. Cory and Topanga agreed since they knew how stressed Riley has been on finishing that paper. They told her they'll be back Sunday morning. However because of this storm, they called her an hour ago, saying that they might be a bit late coming home but will called her when they do.

"And I am done." She said as she finish her last sentence of her paper. "Finally."

She printed out her six page essay and put them in her folder. She close her laptop and went to sit on couch and turn the T.V on.

She was flipping through the channels but most of them were the news, talking about the snow storm they're having. They're saying it's one of the worst snow storm in New York. All the fights have been cancelled, and a lot of roads have been closed.

Suddenly, Riley's power went off.

 _Oh that's just great._

She went to find a flashlight from the kitchen cabin. Once she found her flashlight, she went to find a few candles.

She put the candles on the table and she sat on her couch.

She then froze when she heard a noise from outside her front door.

She grab her brother's baseball bat that was next to the couch and quietly walk over to the door.

Someone kept knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" Riley asked nervously.

She heard a mumble noise but didn't quite understand what they were saying.

She slowly open her door as she hold her bat up and ready to meet her attacker.

"Ahhhh" she screamed.

Her attacker, who was wearing dark jeans, a brown winter coat, a hat, and a small scarf coving his face also screamed.

He then took of his scarf and raise his hands in defense. "Riley is me!"

"Lucas!?" she sighed in relief and put the baseball bat down and then punched Lucas's arm.

"Ow! Riley! What was that for?"

"For scaring me! I thought you were a burglar." She yelled.

"I'm sorry. I should of call that I was coming over."

"Yeah, that wouldn't of help."

He chuckles as he walk inside Riley's apartment and close the door.

"What are you doing here anyways Lucas? The storm is terrible."

"I know but I didn't want you to be all alone in this storm."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to walked in this nasty storm. Something might of happen and you could get sick."

Lucas smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. "Well you're worth it."

Riley sighed and smiled. "You're so sweet." She wrapped her arms around him. "And so cold! I'm going to find you a blanket."

He chuckled. "Okay."

He took of his jacket and hat and went to sit on the couch as Riley went to the closet to get two blankets. "So how long was your power out?

"A couple minutes ago before you came and scared me to death." She tosses a blanket at Lucas and sat down next to him.

Lucas laughs. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll called next time. Since I don't want to end up you almost attacking me with a bat."

She laughs and smirked. "Good. So are your parents still in Texas?"

Riley remember Lucas mentioning during the week that his parents were visiting Pappy Joe for his birthday.

"Yeah. They were supposed to come home tomorrow, but I don't think that's going to happen because of this storm."

"Same with my parents. They said that they were coming home tomorrow morning but they called me earlier saying they might be home a bit late. The news mention that most of the roads are going to be closed. Same thing with the flights until Monday."

"So we'll probably have a snow day on Monday."

"Yeah maybe. But I kind of hope we do. I just want a day off from school. I've been so stress out lately."

"I know. You've been so focus on finishing that paper."

"Yup and I finally finish it. I just hope I get a good grade on it since this paper is worth half my grade."

Lucas grad Riley's hand. "I'm sure you'll do great. You always do."

She smiled. "Thanks."

After a couple seconds of silent. Lucas started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked curiously.

"Just thinking about the time we met and how you fell into my lap on the subway."

Riley cover her eyes. "Oh no."

Lucas grins. "Who would have thought that this adorable girl who ended up on my lap would end up being the girl of my dreams?"

Riley giggled. "I also remember how you kept trying to ask my dad's permission to go on a date with me. That was really sweet."

"Well, I wasn't going to give up. And what was your response exactly when I asked you out?" He tease.

"Wasn't it something like this?" He cleared his throat. "Yayyyyyyyyyy." He mocked.

Riley burst out laughing "Shut up."

Lucas laughs. "Well I thought that was adorable. But I could never forget that day. How beautiful you look as you were walking towards me in the train station.

Riley smiled and sat on Lucas's lap and put her arms around him. "Yes and then we had our first kiss on the same spot we first met. And how exactly did I kiss you? I think it was something like this."

She grabs Lucas's face and gives him a small peck on the lips.

Lucas smirked. "Yes, but I wish it was longer like this."

He crashed his lips against Riley's and kissed her passionately.

Riley let out a small, soft moan as Lucas deepen the kiss.

They pulled away slowly with a goofy smile on their faces.

"Hmm yeah if only it was longer like that." She then lay her head on Lucas's chest.

"We had some good times." Lucas said as he was playing with Riley's hair.

"Mmhm. Now I can't believe we're almost going to graduate. It's scary how time is going so fast. I just don't want things to change."

"I know. Things may be changing but I promise nothing is going to change between us and how I feel about you."

"You sure?" Riley said feeling a bit insecure.

"Of course. Riley." He lift her chin up. "I love you and I definitely see you in my future. I promise nothing is ever going to change between us because I know that we're worth it."

Riley smiled weakly. "How is it that even though we're dating, you still give me butterflies?"

Lucas chuckles. "I guess I just have an effect on you."

Riley giggle. "You do."

She cuddles up against him. "I love you Lucas."

"I love you too angle." He said as he kissed her forehead and hugs her tight.


End file.
